James Tolskakis
Sir James Tolskakis (born 29 August, 1996) is a lieutenant colonel in the Johns Army Association, notably in the Ground Forces (as of 2013). Tolskakis is a recipient of the Distinguished Johns Cross, one of the highest awards in the Johns Army, and is the youngest person who currently holds the lieutenant colonel rank. He also commands the T-Team, a close ally of the Johns Army. He is best known as the captain of the 15th Battalion of the 8th Regiment at the Battle of Solzchezny, with the support of other captains. Since the end of The Johns War, he is a "honorary soldier" of the Regiment. Biography Burk was born on May 36, 1973 in Canberra, the capital city of Australia. During his years at primary school and a bit of high school, notably on holidays he attended the Johns Army Association Military Academy in rural New South Wales, though it was sometimes difficult for him since it was quite far away, and his parents had jobs, even though he lived by himself. Instead, a good friend of his who was able to drive, and also attended the military academy regularly picked Tolskakis up and took him there. He first attended in 2006 and graduated in 2011, as the academy states that "a student who attends for at least five years may choose to graduate now or continue". He continued his education in high school and graduated at the end of 2012, after The Johns War. When Tolskakis graduated, he was commissioned as a Captain in late 2011. He served the 1st Regiment from June 2011 - December 2011. In December, he was assigned to Fort Benning. He was then assigned to the 7th Regiment and was also given the objective to "train the living hell out of his comrades". He continued this until February 2012. Over the course of this, he was finally awarded his first ribbons and badges. On 26 February 2012, Tolskakis was assigned to the 3rd Regiment in the 6th Battalion. He observed military exercises and served a short week in the infantry tactics association. He also at this time commanded the T-Team and gave regular orders of training in case of a future war. Johns War In April, The Johns War broke out and ordered the T-Team to immediately be deployed. He led his men while at home to victory in numerous of campaigns and battles. Tolskakis remained to be deployed until September, 2012. In June 2012, he had settled a force agreement from the Holy Spirit Army and Pete Campbell, that the T-Team must ally and corporate, or else they all get executed. It was not until August that the T-Team was liberated, leaving no anger between any side. In October 2012, after the failure of Operation Johnsarossa, Captain Tolskakis was assigned to 8th Regiment of the 15th Battalion, and led it in the most known J.A.A. battles, Battle of Solzchezny. Tolskakis was mostly located in safe grounds, but risked his life to serve in the front lives, heavily outnumbered by enemy soldiers. However, the soldiers he led were well trained and equipped, managing to break though enemy lines, despite the overwhelming odds. They managed to advance later on and pull back large enemy swarms. The other battalion in another area of the battlefield however were being excessively killed. In the end of the battle, his Battalion suffered 426 casualties of the 630 he had. Tolskakis was awarded multiple ribbons and badges and was immediately promoted to lieutenant colonel. He again led the 8th Regiment when the final battle ever in the Johns War occurred. This time he lost less people than what he lost in his previous major battle. As soon as the war ended he was given a permanent patch of the 15th Battalion in the 8th Regiment to honour his services. Tolskakis returned back to Australia a week later when the J.A.A. and its allies finally occupied the main base of the Holy Spirit Army and dissolving it. Personal life Not much is known about his personal life, but he lives with his parents and a word has been spread he has a girlfriend. Major awards, decorations and badges Category:Johns Army